Our Own Happy ever after - Part 1
by Nikas13
Summary: Haymitch Abernathy and Euphemia Trinket have been working together for along time, and their relationship as been fisical. Or so they tought. When a revolution starts, and they find themselves right in the midle, will they see the truth about themselves? This is the first part of a triology.
1. Chapter 1

_**Our Own "Happy ever after..."**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and no money as been made out of this.

 **AN.:** So, this is my first Hunger Games' fanfictions! Just a warning, there will be lots of sex in the story, soo... Enjoy! By the way, sorry for any possible mistakes. I'm portugese and just fourteen, so I'm still learning.

 **Chapter 1**

The train was painly slow. The weather outside was warm, just like what she remembered from her childhood. The trees were red and yellow, making colourfull carpets on the ground. The sunset left the sky in a colour of pink, maybe a little orange, just like the outfit of the women sitting next to the window. Her wig and make up screaming "Capitol", her dress hugging her curves, and high heels incredibly. Effie couldn't wait to take all that crap out of her.

It was still a weak to The Reaping, but it would be nice to have some hollidays. _Even if it is just a week..._ Being an Escort wasn't easy. Having to live with all those children on her head... And she had to have another job, because after all, you can't be an Escort all year.

The train stoped, and the women grabbed her stuff and got out, heading to the Victor's Village. She had never been like that in Twelve. Normally, there would be someone waiting for her, maybe a peacekeeper, but not this time. It wasn't a politic visit, so she was alone.

Everyone looked at her in the District. Effie was in the midle of the market (really, why had the train to be so far from the houses?) when she heard someone calling her.

"Are you lost, princess?"there was no way she wouldn't recognize that voice.

"You're drunk." she stated.

"When am I not?" the men retorted. Effie turned around and stared into Haymitch's grey eyes for what looked like an eternity. He stand up from where he sat in the bar, and come close. They stared at each other. It was just to much, and they burst in to laughter, hugging each other.

They were aware of the eyes plastered on them, they didn't care. They never did when they were together. The Victor took the Escort arm and walked away with her, in the direction of the Village. They didn't talk much while walking, but as soon as they got to Haymitch's house, they couldn't take it any more.

Their mouths crushed together. The kiss wasn't gentle. It was full of need and lust. They batled for dominance for a few seconds before Haymitch pin her against a wall. She moaned in is mouth, sucking on his lower lip. His hand traveled to her head, taking out the pins that hold her wig. Soon, he was caressing her wild strawberry blond curls, while playing with her hearlow. She grabed his hair, pushing his head down, 'till her breasts. He carried her to the livingroom, and let himself fall on the carpet. He leeked around her niples (her dress had been discarded along the way), while she undid his belt. It was a relief when his dick got out, because his trousers had been way to tight. Haymicht looked in her eyes. She was staring at his hard member with lust, mouth open. Whithout warning, he pushed one finger inside of her. She was wet. Very wet, but he couldn't stop himself from teasing her. He pushed another finger inside of her,and thrust sowly...

"Haymicht, please..." Effie's voice came in a whimper.

"What's the deal, sweatheart?" she could hear the smirk in his voice. While he was distracted teasing her, she got an idea.

Sudendly, she pushed him backwards, and sat on top of him. A grunt escaped his lips. Effie grabed his showlders and started moving her hips. Up, down, up, down... Her eyes were closed, her mouthe opened, letting moans and whimpers escape. Her breasts were bouncing with the increase of rythim, and Haymicht grabed one squeezing it. His other hand traveled down her back, stoping on her butt cheek. He pulled Effie down, rolling, now standing on top of her. He kissed her neck, her shoulders and her mouth. Haymitch could feel her coming close. Her walls tightened around him.

"Oh Haymitch!" she came full force.

"Effie!" it wasn't long until he spiled his seed inside of her.

They both layed there, panting and tired. The Escort rested her head on the Victor's shoulder, while he put an arm around her waist.

"Why can't we ever get to the bed?" it wasn't really a question, just a matter of fact.

"I didn't hear you complainning when I had my dick inside you."

"Never said I didn't like it."she smile and gave him a peck on the lips, before standing up and start collecting her clothes.

"What are you doing?" he frowned. Haymicht didn't understood why she had to get away from him so soon.

"I'm going to drees something more confortable. Those heels have been killing me all day." she quickly put on some black trousers, a white t-shirt and sandals. Jumping on th couch, she relaxed and smiled."It's good to do nothing..."

"So, how did you get the autorisation to come here a week before the Reaping. I thought Snow wouldn't let anyone travel." it was weird indeed. Everyone knew it was forbiden to travel between Districts and between them and the Capitol. But there she was, sprawled like a cat on his sofa, Effie Trinket.

"It wasn't very dificult. From time to time, it needs to be made a report about every District. Anyone can voluntier for that task, but no one wants to live in a District for a all week, so I said that 'cause I was already going there, I wouldn't mind to do it. And I said I would try to keep you sober."

"You what?!"he was standing up in front of her in a matter of seconds. "I'm not going to be sober just 'cause of you, you know?!" how could she had donne such a thing without asking him before.

"Haymicht, relax. I said I would try, not make it happen. You can get drunk all you want." she really couldn't see the problem this time. He had asked her if she could come earlier on that year, and had left her no excuses, so she had to make up one. As simple as that.

"And it didn't occur you to fucking tell me?!"

"Language! And I'm telling you now! Really, what's the problem?"

"Get out of my house." he pointed a finger to the door, glaring at her.

"You can't be serious..." she was completely stunned.

"Get out of my damn house right now!"

"Language! You're one of the most insufereble man I have ever the displeaser of metting!" she grabed her stuff and got out closing the door behind her. (a proper lady must never slam the door).

She walked to the house identified has "7", and openned the door. It was just as she remembered. The walls painted in orange, the yellow couch and armchair, the white curtains with pink flowers, the kitchen table made of wood, where she had helped her grandma preparing lunch and ate sandwishes so many times, all those years ago. She remembered playing with her grandpa, climbing to trees, camping on the backywarde, looking at the stars... Those were her bests Summer holidays ever. There, she didn't have to be all "lady like", she could do whatever she wanted. She woud never be able of thanking her grandparents for that.

Her grandpa had been Adolf Sanders, the first Victor from Distric Twelve, who had married his Escort, Angela White. They had moved to Twelve, and had a litle girl, Alma Sanders, her mother. Years latler, she married Nicolaus Trinket, and had two girls: Miranda Trinket and Euphemia Trinket. Because no one from her family wanted the house, she kept it as hers.

Effie run upstairs and unpacked in a blink. She spent the evenning exploring everything, remembering and reading the books of her childhood. It was noon when Effie went to bed. The day had been quite stressfull, with all the trip and the argument with Haymicht. She still couldn't believe they had fallen out because of... she didn't even knew why! She should have known it would be a mistake to travel to District Twelve.

Haymicht sighted and let himself drop on the couch. He covered his face with his hands. Why had everything to be so difficult? Why had she promessed something like that without asking him? He didn't trust Snow. She should 've known better. Looking down, he notted he was still naked.

He got up, dressed himself and headed to the Hob. Graesy Sae would certainly have something for him. He looked at the house number seven. The lights were on. It was a surprise to him when in the last Games, in the midle of a conversation between him, Chaff, Finnick, Joanna and her, she had droped how beautifull Twelve was in the Summer. This had awaken the curiosity of all of them, since normaly the Games occur in Winter. So she told them about her family and her Summer holidays spent there. And Haymicht invited her to go there on holidays. He hadn't bothered to know what excuse she would get, but he wasn't expecting this. Not from her at least.

"So, what do you want Haymitch?" Graesy Sae asked him as soon as he entered.

"The same. And a roast." he sat on the bar.

"Hey, Haymicht, what is Trinket doing here? The Reaping is just in one week." Gary, one of the men that spent the most part of his time there asked from the corner where he sat.

"Making a report about Twelve." he ate a spoon of the roast. He hoped to avoid the elefant in the room.

"Yes? You too looked very happy to see each other." Graesy Sae stated, smirking. She knew this kind of things. She knew Haymicht. She had seen him before the Quell.

"She doesn't like to make a scene." he mumble, his hand gripping the botle harder each passing second.

"You did quite a scene out there hugging and laugthing in the midle of the street." laugther roar around him.

"I don't even understand how you can even talk to her. You've seen her. She is so..."

Haymicht didn't bother answering. He stood up and left. He walked without thinking,

without paying attention to the way he was taking. He was so entraled in is thoughts that he didn't heard his name being called. If it wasn't for the hand on his shoulder he wouldn't have stoped.

"Haymitch, is everything alright?"

"Hazelle... Yeah, yeah... I'm fine..."

"Is it about Trinket? You shouldn't bother yourself thinking about her. You deserve so much more than to have to hear her babbling all day.." she rested a hand on his chest. This left him a bit shaken...

"I...hum... I'm fine, really Hazelle. I really should be going..."

"Haymitch!" he was already walking away when she called him back. "If you need anything... Just know that I'm here for you, ok?"

He didn't bother aswering (again), and kept walking. He was too drunk, too woried about Effie and their fight... It was just too much, and soon he was passed out on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Our Own "Happy ever after..."**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and no money as been made out of this.

 **Chapter 2**

It had been a long week for both of them. Effie spent almost all her time in her house, venturing outside just to go to the library. Haymitch spent it getting drunk and passing out. None of them reached for the other in any way. They wouldn't have met again so soon if it wasn't for the Games.

The reaping is almost starting, and Efie is sat next to mayer Undersee. Haymitch chair was empty, what left her quite woried. He couldn't be that upset that wouldn't even show at the reaping... Would he? She really didn't mean to upset him.

"Mayer, have you seen Mr. Abernathy?"

"No, however I truly hope he arrives soon. We can't keep being seen as the joke of Panem." he leaned closer so the peacekeepers wouldn't hear them.

"Me too... me to..."

As soon as the clock strikes two, the Mayer climbs to stage and starts reading the History of Panem. Effie watches the ocean of people, trying to ignore all those kids, in search of Haymitch. It's just in the end, when Mayer Undersee is reading the list of Victors from Twelve, that he shows up. He is very drunk. He climbs on stage with difficulty. It's quite embaressing mainly because he trys to hug her and she pushes him away. Pain flashes througth his eyes, and Effie his compelled to rush to him, tell him she is sorry, but their on TV, and they're already a joke. Again. To prevent anything worst from happen, Effie starts doing her job.

"Happy Hunger Games! May the odds always be in your favor!" the crowd obviously is to woried to pay any attention to her, but she as to keep going any way. "It's such an honor to be here again,with all of you, and be able of testify such an important event in first hand." this words make her sick, but she as to say them, other way she might upset the wrong people. "Ladys first!"her voice is so hight pitched and happy that she feels disgust towards herself.

She puts her hand inside the ball, and prays that it won't be a twelve years old little girl. Please, please, please! Let it be someone who actually stands a chance! She reads the name, looks to the crowd, and announces.

"Primrose Everdeen."

A litle girl, very pale and with clenched fists heads to the stage. She almost looses her balance. Sudendly, a scream irrupts from the crowd,

"I volunteer! I volunteer!" another girl, older than the blond one, steps in front of her, protecting her. This just shocks everyone. Effie opens and closes her mouth a few times, before her brain actually starts working again.

"Well, I think we need to... hum..." her voice isn't the one people are used to. It's harder, more real. People look at her with curiosity, for once, instead of disgust.

"Who cares? Who cares?" Mayer Undersee is looking at the older girl, is eyes glassy.

It takes a few moments for the girl to come up stage, 'cause the other, who is very probably her sister, doesn't stop screaming and doesn't let go of her. Effies grits her teeth, her fists closed, her eyes like dagers. How could someone make this?! How could people enjoy seeing kids killing each other?! It was sickning! She looks at Haymitch, who stares back at her. They both thinking the same. They had to make this girl win. No matter what!

Trying to cheer things a bit, Effie asks for an aplause, just to be met with silence. Sudendly, people start raising their arms, showing three fingers. _Distric Twelve's Farwell..._

"I like this one! So much... personality!" Haymitch is so drunk that I'm scared he will fall of the stage. "Way more than you!" he is now pointing at the camera. "You-" he doesn't get to finish because Efie discretively pushes him of the stage. At least uncounscious he can't get himself killed.

This gives the girl time to compose herself, and the Escort squeezes her hand briefelly. She gives the older women a puzzled looked. The Reaping goes on normally after that. The girl's name is Katniss Everdeen, the boy's Peeta Mellark. They're both taken by Peacekeepers to the Justice Building, where they'll say goodbye to their familys and friends. It's allways very depressing.

Almost running, Effie heads to the room where she have been told Haymitch would be. She openned the door slowly, not to startle him. He was laying on a couch, near a window, one hand on his face, the other on his stomach. He openned his eyes to see who had entered the room, but closed them right away, trying to avoid his Escort. He was defenetly not in the mood right not.

"What do you want? I'm not in the mood for one of your lectures." she was taken aback by his aggressive tone.

"Look, Haymitch, please. I'm sorry, ok? I didn't knew you were going to be so mad about me trying to keep you sober. And I just pushed you out o the stage so that you didn't get the chance to say something that might end up... well, being used against you, if you understand." she was now standing next to him. "Haymitch please..."

"Don't you _Haymitch_ me! Don't you see what you've donne? You basicly told Snow that we were envolved! What you thinks he's going to do, hum?! Give us his congratulations!?"

"Haymitch, quite! Someone might hear you! I'm sorry, I didn't thought, I di-"

"Of course you didn't! You're just an Escort! You were made to be pretty, not smart! I should have known better. You're just like them: Capitol. I bet you enjoy The Games too! I should have known better than to get envolved with someone like you..."

"How can you say something like that?! After everything I've donne for you... How can you even think about something like that?! I'm tired of being you're punching bag!" she batled her eyelashes, trying to keep the tears away. "I.. You... Argh!" it was just to much. She turned on her heels and flew from the room.

He hadn't expect that. He could deal with an angry Effie, a drunk Effie, a _too-cheerfull-Effie,_ but he had never seen her like this. After all those years of team work, he had never seen her crying. It was normally him. He would be the one getting drunk, the one getting arrested, the one embaressing her... He knew the other Escorts wouldn't put up with that, but she did. And she even helped other victors when their Escorts would be to bitchy to help. He extended his hand to the near botle, and took a big sip. This Games would be endless.

She can't take it anymore. She didn't do it on purpose. Effie was so focused on her thoughts that she was not even thinking where she's going. In a matter of seconds, a door opens, hiting her right in the face. She falls flat on her ass, her head spinning.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you were..." the poor girl falls silente when she realises what had just hapenned.

"It's fine really. Don't worry, I've had worst, believe me." her face hurts, and Effie reaches for her nose, just to confirm it's bleeding.

"You're bleeding Miss Trinket. My mother is very good helping others when their injured. I'm sure she would be able of doing something for you." the litle one helps her standing up.

"It's just a bleeding nose, nothing to bad. I don't think it's broken, so its fine. Any way, wha-" Effie stops mid sentence staring at the girl. Blond hair and a skirt, in the Justice Building? "You're Primrose Everdeen, aren't you?"

"Yes, Miss." her eyes darted to the grounded, and the poor girl started shaking. The people on Districts were so scared of the Games that a Capitol saying their names was enough to make them almost have a panic atack.

"Please, call me Efie. Look, I know your afraid for your sister. I would be too. But I promesse I'll do everyhing I can to bring her back alive. For real." she wanted to say more, to reassure her it would be fine, but they were out of schedulle already so after that everything went in a hurry.

She took the kids to the train (the boy had been obviously crying), told them all they needed to know, and went to her bedroom, to see if she could get some sleep before dinner. She knows Haymitch is on the train, because it looked like there were god knows how many elefants in the bar, making such a noise that would have woken up the dead.

When dinner time comes near, Effie finnaly steps out of her room, prepared to go and get the kids. The first one was the boy. The Escort nocked on the door. A blond hair pecked out, and obdiently followed her to the dinning room. She did the same with the girl, but it felt diferent.

"I promessed your sister I would do everything in my power to make you win." Effie didn't knew why she was saying that. Maybe she just felt the urge to try to make it diferent this year... But she did have a felling, and Effie Trinket had a very good instinct.

"You talked to her?" Katniss seemed angrier than realived.

"We bumped in the corridor in the Justice Building, nothing more. I'm sorry you had to leave your family. I understand you're mad, but I'm not the enimy. I want to help you."

"You don't understand. You never will. Everything you have everything, allways had, and allways will. I'm sure that since you were a kid you never had to deal with real problems, so don't pretend you care!" the girl was almost screaming now. It would do no good to them if someone heard them, even thought there were no bugs on that part o the train.

"You might be right to some point. You're right when you say I didn't have to go throught what you do in Districts, but that doesn't mean I don't care:" Effie grabed Katniss shoulders, now both women facing each other. "Why do you think I became an Escort?"

"For the fame?" they both know what was implied in that, but even alone they didn't dare saying it out loud.

"No. Well, maybe a litle..." Katniss made a sneer at that. "But mainly because I wanted to make a diference. I wanted to show the Districts that not everyone in the Capitol is cruel and stupid. There's a reason why I'm still in Twelve, you know? My grandpa was a Victor from here, and I remember that sometimes he would freak out about the weirdest things. I just realised those things were caused by the Games later, after he passed away."

"You're Adolf Sanders' grandaughter?" she frowned. It was obvious she was suspicious.

"Yeah. If you don't believe take a look." Effie pulled out a necklace. It wasn't a fancy one, like the ones from Capitol. It was very simple, a litle rope with a cross dangling from it. It was the token he had taken to the Arena. He became known has "The knew Templar".

Katniss was about to say something when they arrived at the dinning room, so the conversation ended there.

"Does anyone know where is Haymitch?"

"Last time I saw him he said he was going to get some sleep." typical.

The dinner was quite normal, assides from one coment from Effie that left the girl quite mad. In the end they watch the other Reapings. They comment of Haymitch behaviour. And they laugth! They laugth! She might make efforts, but she can't do all by herself!

"Well, it's weird that you find the fact that the only person that can actually help is to drunk to care!" in that moment, Haymitch entered the room. It was quite disgusting when he got sick on the carpet.

He look up to Effie. He was expecting her help. She always helped him. He would get drunk, embaress her, and then she would help him. That was how they worked. They didn't expect nothing from each other. They weren't exclusive. But that never stop Haymitch from making scenes when he got jealous. Effie could see it now. They didn't expect nothing from eachother, it was just sex. Except it wasn't. Except he did. He threated her like shit, made fun of her every time possible, kept calling her clown and anoying Capitol's bitch, but stil wanted her help. Enought was enougth, and if Haymitch had to suffer to start giving her some value, than be it.

"Keep laugthing know!" Effie got out of the room, avoiding the pool of vomit, and headed right to her bedroom. Tonight Haymitch would have to deal with his problems by himself.

 **To be continued...**

 **A.N:** So, I hope you're enjoying the story. I just want to say that it will follow the storyline of the book, and it will show some of the things I believe it could have hapenned between our Victor and Escort while we were following Katniss point of view. We will soon be entering in the part of the story where the Games actually begin, so I thought it would be cool to write about what was hapenning outside. In fact, I would like to know if you have any ideas about what you would like to read on that matter. I will keep subtuil references about the Arena so that you know where we stand in the story. Untill next time.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Our Own "Happy ever after..."**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and no money as been made out of this.

 **Chapter 3**

After wanking up Katniss, Effie heads to the dinning room. It wouldn't be long before they arrive at the Capitol, so everything had to be perfect. They needed to make a good impretion. New Tributes, new stylist... And adding to that, her fight with Haymitch. Late at night, when she was alone in bed, it always felt like forgeving him, giving him anoher chance was the best choice to make. But Effie already knew better. As soon as she would wake up, a wave of anger would take control over her. Few people knew, but Euphemia Trinket was one of the most dangereus people. She could be quite manipulative, elaborat eschemes to get to a perpose, and she could help get revenge on the people who she hated, or had embaressed her. And right now, that person was Haymitch.

She was hopping to be able of having a tranquil breakfast, but her Victor was already there, all red and with a hangover.

"Morning sweatheart." it appeared he didn't care about their misserdustanding anymore, Typical. If he didn't care, she had to do the same.

"Goodmorning, ." she walked to the tables with food.

"Ok, fine. Spitt it out. What's the problem now?"

"Nothing that might concern you, Sir." she carefully picked up some strawberrys.

"Really, than what? One of your dresses doesn't have enough sparkles? We're almost out of schedulle? Or maybe you got some pounds a you don't fit in your dresses anyomre." he smirked, knowing the last comment would upset her. He should know better.

"For your information, I fit perfectly in all of my dresses. Not that you have anything to do with that!" Effie turned her back to him, pouring herself a cup of coffe.

"Erh... I... uhm... May I come in?" both Escort and Victor were sudendly aware of the blonde head pecking on the door.

"Oh, yes, sure of course!" she was back at being her own cheerfull person. _Fake,_ Haymitch thought.

"Don't worry boy, she's upset 'cause she got fat."

"I'm not fat!" Effie spat, walking to her chair.

"Sure not." he laugth, Peeta blushed, Effie ignored him, and Katniss walked in the room.

Haymitch kept drinking his skiped juice, what left the girl quite anoyed. Effie left the room without saying a word.

"Really Haymitch?! Really?! First you embaress me in front of the boy, then you punch him?! What's wrong with you! No really, you must have some problem, because this is not normal!" they were on the penthouse, both their Tributes in bed. They had donne great today.

"What's my problem?! You've been acting all bitchy since the beginning of the Games!"

"I've been acting just like you wanted me to! After all I'm just an Escort, made to be prety, not smart, I'm Capitol! Well, guess what! I'm tired! I'm tired of doing all the job by myself! I don't have to take care of you when you to drunk to stand, but I do it none the less! And then you call me those things?! You have never even bothered to thank me!" she was screaming, walking from one side to the other, moving her arms in the air.

"Your acting like 'cause of that?" he was so... he didn't even know how he felt. "You know I don't mean those things..." he grabed her arms, pulling her to his chest. She rested her head no his shoulder.

"But you do. You say them when you're mad, and... and..." she was now sobbing. "You don't think before you say them! So you think their true!"

"No I don't! It's more of an instinct. When you're with all those Capitol things and I get angry, it's easier to... you know, get revolted."

"But it hurts when you say those things. And when you embaresse me and mock me. I like bickering with you, but you're not there after. You're not there to here people comenting about something you said about me or to hear your own supposed friends calling you exact the same names you've heard a thousand times." she wasn't crying anymore, but her head still rested on his shoulder, smelling his scent.

"What do you mean?" his voice showed concern. His intention was never to hurt her. Neither was it to give others ways of hurting her. _Even thought you might have already donne that._

"It's no big deal, but do you remember our first Games together, the discussion in the Training Center?"

"How could I forget..."

Flashback...

 _Stupid knew Escort! Who does she thinks she is?_ It was late at night, they were just arriving at the Penthouse. It had been a really REALLY long day. Principally for Twelve's only Victor, who wasn't happy at all with is knew... co-worker. Haymitch sat on the couch, reaching for a botle of wiskey in the litle car. However, before he could grabe it, a tiny and delicated hand snatched it from him.

"The fuck you think you're doing?" he stood up faster than he thought he would. He was not used to being this sober, and he defenitly didn't like it.

"We need to talk." the tall, colorfull woman stood in front of him, a hand on the hip, the other holding the botle.

"No. You WANT to talk. The only thing I need is a drink!" he made to grabe it, but she was quicker. Running to the other side of the table, they were now in oposite ends.

"You're going to listen very carefully. I have no idea of how was your relationship with the other Escorts, but I assure, our will be diferent!"

"Oh, really? And how is that?" he was now passing from side to side like an animal choosing the best opurtunity to atack his prey. Their eyes were locked.

"First than anything, I intend on staying here more than one Game. Secondly, no chance I'm letting you drink as much as you're used to, but don't worrie, you can still get drunk, just not dead" she added when he openned his mouth to say somethin " And thirdly I want you to come with me to sponsor meetings."

"And why would I do that?" he was starting to consider jump on the table to get to her. "You're the ones who like the Games so badly... I just like my drink..."

"What do you mean with that?"

"You're the ones who wach them. No, not watch them... The creators of it. If you like it so much, maybe you should be the one working for it."

"This is not about working, it's about sav-" before she could finish, he grabed and pulled her to the lift.

"Why did you do that?"

"Are you insane?! YOU CAN'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"WHY NOT? BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE IT?"

"NO! BECAUSE SO- " he leaned into her hear "Someone might her you. Remember princess, constant vigilance!" she looked dumb face to him, and he thought he might have to explaine her everything all over again. But the understanding flashed in her eyes, and she handed over the botle she had still been holding until that moment.

"I'm sorry. You know what, I'll leave you alone." she made to get out, but when the doors openned, they were in the Terrace. The wind made hit them like a sharp knife, and blew their clothes, making it hard to walk. Principaly for Effie, whose dress was so full of feathers she could barely see now. Also, it blew her wig away.

Her shoulder length hair fell, like a redish waterfall. The poor woman did really tried to hide them, but Haymicth was faster. Holding her hands gently but with enough strength tomake her look him in the eye, he spoke.

"Don't. You said you wanted our relationship tobe diferent, then fine. But you have to let me know you. The real you."

"No one asides from my family has ever seen me like this. And it's not even pretty. You should see Miranda's! It's on-"

"Who?"

"Miranda. My sister. Anyway. Mirand-"

"I like yours." and then the awkward silent began. But in less than nothing they were both laugthing on the ground. And so, they spent the rest of the night talking and sharing insignificant stuff about themselves."

End of Flashback...

"Britney heard part of it. Actually, saw it. I mean, I think she did. Anyway, she saw when you grabed me and pulled me into the lift, and as been teasing me and spredin rumours about us."

"Rumours?" he looked at her playfully.

"On that time they were. But that doesn't matter. What I'm trying to say is that what you say and do to me and about me has huge influence in my life. And not the way your thinking in!" she smacked him on the arm, ever so slithly, when he openned his mouth to answer he with some dirty coment.

"I'm so-"

"Don't be. If you're sorry, than it means it woukd be your fault, and if it is your fault, than I can't get revenge from Britney!" they slowly started walking to the sofa, where they layed down.

"Already got plans?"  
"Let just say this year will be full of surprises." and with tha, they fell assleep on the sofa, in the arms of eachother.

 **To be continued...**

 **A.N.:** Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry it took so long! I'll try to post every thirteenth day of each month, but that doesn't mean I can't post on other times. Also, I'm in the midle of exams period, so it might be dificult for now to do so. Anyway, I hope you've enjou the story so far. Sorry for any mistakes, and Adeus!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Our Own "Happy ever after..."**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and no money as been made out of this.

 **Chapter 4**

Next day, they woke up in the arms of eachother. Effie was the first to get up. Living in the Capitol had an affect on people, one of them being the importance they gave to social events. As such, they were used to wake up very early.

However, Effie had never been a morning person. But with a job like hers, she had to be ready to be called at midle of the night. So, she praised her sleep very much. That's why she was confused when she felt the light coming I throught the window. She never forgot to close it.

The second thing she notted was that there was something near her. Something big and warm. She openned her eyes to be faced with a snoring Haymicth. She looked to the clock in the wall. It was still seven o'clock. Wich mean, they only had one hour to get ready!

"Haymitch! Haymitch! Wake up!" she pushed him gently while stroking his cheek. When she obtained no answer, she sat up and pushed him harder.

"Shup up, sweetheart! It's still to early to hear your voice." he put his arms around her waist and traped her in his chest.

"Oh, is it Haymicth? I wonder what the kids would say if they were to find us like this. Because in case you haven't notted, we are still in the living room!"

"Not so loud!" he sat up and let her go. "Let's go and take a shower." he stood up and went for the stairs that led to the many rooms of the Penthouse, followed behind by her. His beard needed a cut urgently. She could feel her cheeck burning where he had rubbed his, right before they fell assleep. It was a weird habbict indeed.

"When you say that, do you mean "us" together?" she inquired, lifting one perfect eyebrow.

"Why? Can't keep your hands out of me that long?" he opened the door and entered the room, taking out his shirt.

"No. But you're undressing yourself in MY bedroom." she passed Haymitch and entered the bathroom leaving him taking out his boxers there.

She quicly undressed herself. Her dress of the previous day was exremelly unconfortable. She started cleaning her face of the smugged make up before entering the shower. The make up she used could only be cleaned with a certain brand of products, and for as much that she washed her face, water would never damage it.

She was still in front of the sink, almost donne, when Haymitch entered the bathroom completely naked. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was so small, principally next to him. Even in his forties, Haymitch was still a handsome man. Not by Capitol standards of course. Haymitch hadn't donne any surgery to change his apearance, something Effie was grateful for. Of course his drinking had a price, as one could see for his growing belly. Nothing that would bother Effie. Her victor might have some trust and drinking problems, might not be able of expressing his feelings, might be a danger and she might get hurt, but they were too far gonne.

Haymitch felt the same. She might be a pain in the ass, come from the place he hated the most, be stuck up, changing moods in seconds... But he couldn't live without her.

They had been together for ten years now. When she became Escort, she had changed his life. She wouldn't let him drink himself unconcious. She would help him, even with everything he would do to her.

It's true, yes. He hated her at the time. He had tried to scare her away, be such a pain the she would give up. He had intimidated her, saying he was a victor, that he could hurt her... It had ended very diferently then what he expected...

Flashback...

It was her second year has an Escort. Last year hadn't been very bad. It had been better than what the last Escort had told her it would be. They had shared some stuff one night on the roof. Not a big deal, just their favorites colors, favorite animals... Just normal stuff.

Effie was getting ready in her room. Today there was a very important party. Who knew if they could actually get sponsors this time?! Ok, their tributs weren't exacly strong or good looking. But if she didn't even try, then she wouldn't be doing her job.

When she was finally ready (her make up had taken hours!), she went and nocked at Haymitch's. She waited for some time, but nothing hapenned. She nocked again, and once again, no sight of him.

Tired of waiting, she let herself in. There was no light in the room, only the window, and even that was half closed. The smell was horrid. It brought tears to her eyes. She took a tissue and placed in front of her mouth and nose.

She walked to the bed carefully, not only because of the body in bed, but not to place her foot in the trash on the ground. Empty botles, dirty clothes...

"Haymitch. Haymitch!" she shook him carefully, trying to wake him up. When that didn't work, she grabed the botle the Avoxes place everyday on the desk, and poured a glass. She then started splashing some of it in Haymitches face.

He looked a mess. He smelled like vodka. His shirt was open, and he was covered in vomit. It was trully disgusting. But what concerned her the most was the smell of vodka. Haymitch was a wisky man, sometimes wine, but she had never seen him drinking vodka.

No reaction again. Tired, she openned the window. Light invaded the room. Haymitch grunt, but his eyes did not open. Looking outside, she saw that it was the lights of the city coming in, wich meant only one thing: THEY WERE LATE!

She walked up to him and threw the remaining water to his face. He shot up right screaming obsceneties and branding his knife like a mad man. She bucked against the window. She had paled considerably, wich only made her make up stand out even more (that year the shinning colors were the trend).

When her back hit the glass, the sound made Haymitch look at her direction. Has soon has he saw her, he threw his knife away. It got stuck in the wardrobe, but he didn't seem to see that. He walked up to her with strong big steps.

He grabbed her dress and lifted her up against the wall. Effie could feel his hot breath in her face.

"What are you doing here?" his eyes were locked with hers, and his teeth were gripped.

"We... we're late, and I thou-... You were assleep an-" he was scaring the hell out of her. She couldn't even speack.

"And you thought that gave you the direct to come in here!?" he pushed her against the wall harder, and her head hit the wall. She could feel the blood in her forehead, but her wig probably hide that, because Haymicth didn't loose his grip on her.

"I'm... I'm sorry!" his eyes looked like fire with the lights reflected on them.

"You invade my privacy!" he griped her neck. "You are just like the others! I hate your kind!"

"I'm sorry! I was worried about you! I never meant to anger you!" she could breath, at least that. But that didn't stoped the tears. What was wrong with him? It wasn't such a big deal. And she thought that last year they had got along rather well. What was this sudden outbrust?!

"You're sorry?! YOU'RE SOR-" his eyes widen up in shock and he let go imideatly of her. Her knees didn't support her weight, and she fell. He kneel down next to her. She could see he was worried. He placed a hand on her cheek and lifted her head up. "Your bleeding."

When she didn't answer, he placed his arm under her knees and behind her neck and carried her to her bedroom. He wouldn't force her to stay in his. He knew it was disgusting.

In her bedroom, he place her in bed. He went to bathroom and retrieved all her beauty products, including her shampoo. He really didn't know anything about that kind of stuff.

He gently cleaned her face of make up and took the pins that held her wig, letting her strawberry blond hair fall. It hadn't grown much since that night in the roof. Or maybe it had, and she had gonne to the hairdresser.

She never spoke while Haymitch cleaned her injury. Thankfully, it wasn't deep, even if it hurt a lot. His hands were gentler than she thought they would be. At some point, she couldn't contain herself anymore.

"Why?" her voice was barelly above a whisper. He kept cleanning the wound in silence. How could he explaine her what hapenned?

"I allways sleep with a knife since my time in the Arena. It helps me feel safe." he looked ashamed of it. She started feeling sorry for him, but she needed to know why he had atacked her.

"Then why did you atack me?"

"After last year..." he calmed himself down and continued. "Normally Escorts and Victors don't like eachother. You are the reason we are here. Last year... I tried to hate you. I really did. But after our talk in the roof... You weren't that bad. You aren't that bad. But this year Chaff saw us an-"

"Chaff?! Eleven's Victor?" ok, now this was interesting.

"Yeah. He said I shouldn't trust you. Said you were just like the others and I should be carefull with you."

"Capitol people are individual people, you know? We're not all the same."

"I know. But I had never been friends with one. I never meant to hurt you. I really didn't! I just wanted to sca-" he could say no more because his lips found another ones.

He was surprised by the kiss. He had just hurt her, and she didn't seem that mad anymore. She was kissing him! He was being kissed by Effie Trinket! His Escort! And it wasn't that bad... When they finally stoped, they didn't split up completely. Their foreheads were still joined.

"Maybe you should introduce me to those friends of yours, ãh?"

End of Flashback...

So, after many years, here they were. After many, many fights (and other things).

Haymitch trailed kisses from her cheeks to her neck and then to her shoulder. He didn't stop until she turned around, time when he locked their lips together. They would have continued in the bedroom if Effie hadn't pushed him away after some seconds.

"Haymitch, we really need to get ready..." she trailed of, unable to speak with Haymitch sucking on her earlow. "The kids..."

"Don't know when they need to be up, so we have a little more time for us. What you think?" his hand travelled down her back. "And we can still take a shower." his hand went even further down. "Or a bath."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she had openned the water before undressing herself, so the bath was almost full now.

He didn't answered her. Instead, carried her bride-style to the bath, entering the tub with her. She sat on his lap, each of her legs in each of his sides. Their kiss was soft and something else... something none of them had courage to face. They knew what they felt, but saying it out loud, to another person, or in their heads made it all feel more real. And of course they didn't know if the other felt the same. They both thought the other would laugth.

Effie fingers were traped in his hair, pulling him closer, the other hand in his cheeck. The victors hands were everywhere on her. As big as the tub might be, there wasn't much room for two people.

Haymitch slid two fingers inside her, making her half gasp half moan. He played with her, his thumb on her clit. Her nails left red marks on his back.

He bit her neck when her hand found his manhood. She strock him slithly before he push himself inside her. It was a good thing the walls were sound proof. The Escort started moving on top of his victor. He could feel her wetness, even being inside water.

Water spilled everywhere, their foreheads were shinning with sweat. Effie came first, but after some more thrusts, he came inside of her.

She snugled in his side.

"We really should go."Haymicth was playing with her hair.

"Oh, no. You started it. You go ahead. I'll see the kids in the lift."

"Fiiiineeee! Honnestly, the things I do fo-" he didn't end the sentence, just placed a kiss on her forehead and left.

Effie wondered what he was going to stay, and why he had stoped.

 **A.N.:** Sorry! I know I should have already apdated this story! But anyway, here it is. By the way, check my other fanfics. I promess you won't regret!

A big thanks to Kmo33221, bella184ever and kimbaleena2002 who are following this story, and principally to bella184ever, who also favorited!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Our Own "Happy ever after..."**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and no money as been made out of this.

 **Chapter 5**

Two and half an hour later, Effie stood in front of a mirror in her room. Her dress was the last trend in the Capitol. With some luck, she might even be able to get one or two people to consider sponsoring her tributs. After that magnific show, that wouldn't be dificult.

That night Effie and Haymitch would have to atend to a party. Of course that she will probably change the dress, but only for the better.

Escort and Victors had three kinds of parties. The official ones and the non officials. The non officials were the one Sponsors hosted. The richest families on Capitol had the habit of hosting parties on the most importants night of the Games, like the Reaping day, the day of the first show on the carrieges, the interviews, the first day on the Arena and some others when one of the favorites looked like he was going to die or something like that.

The officials were divided in two. There were the ones obligatory and the ones they could skip. The ones they could skips were the most comuns, while the others normaly hapenned once or twice a week and were more exclusive.

She was very happy with her decision. Every year, finding a new stylist became harder and harder. When Cinna and Portia volunteer themselves, she couldn't shake the thought that something was wrong. Who in their perfect mental capacities would want to work for Twelve?

The first thing she thought was that they were spies of the President Snow, sent to uncover her relationship with Haymitch. If that was the truth, than she couldn't refuse help. After all, she was supposed to be a dumb Escort and it would look suspicious.

Effie had asked for some time, giving them the excuse of having to write a contract and all... There were nights when she really considered making a call to Haymitch's house. Of course it might have been useless, since he barely touched those 'Capitol shit', as he called them.

And then there was the problem of her visit to the District. President Snow might have found that suspect. That only helped with her suspicions.

But spies or not, they were doing an amazing job. Maybe having spies spying on you actually had some beneffits. Even if they weren't the most comon ones.

She looked at the clock in the wall. Fifteen minuts to have breackfast and meet with the kids on the lift at ten. She was still on sechedull.

Effie walked down the stairs, her usual bubbly and happy person. Her hills click on the glass, warning everyone who was in their floor she was finally up and ready. Walking with the grace of someone who had mastered walking on high hills at age thirteen.

She found Haymitch nursing a whisky, sat confortably on one of the many couches in the living room. Walking to the table, she grabbed a mirtyl muffin and headed to one of the armchairs. Effie watched in silence, taking small bites of her breackfast, with her perfect white teeth.

Haymitch had heard her bedore he had seen her. He had learned to like everything about that woman. Well, almost everything. After ten years, he could almost feel when she entered a room. She was diferent. She behaved diferent.

Being a Victor meant he had to socialize with many Capitols every year. In is younger years, a big number of women had tried to enter his bed. Haymitch did not like them particuraly, principally the ones that have been under surgery. However, he was a man, and men have needs.

But to him, they were all the same. All of them wanted attention. All of them wanted a minut with the Quarter Quell's victor. They were allways dress in the last fashion, loud and loved to gossip. He and Chaff called them chickens.

However, his Effie was diferent. She didn't want fame. Well, not only at least. She was an independent woman. She procured to not to be a Trophey wife. Effie Trinket had her own way of walking. She comanded attention when she entered in a room...

Of course she still was a pain in the ass. But she was HIS pain in the ass. Not that Haymitch would ever admit that to anyone. And principally not to the pink buble sat next to him.

"So, sweatheart, ready for another big big day?" he loved to tease her about her public persona.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth or to say yes?" she kept eating her muffin, looking straight in his eyes.

"Oh... poor litle Euphemia. What got your panties in a twist?" he smirked when a frown apeared on her face. _So easy!_ What he wasn't expecting was his Escort to jump on his sofa and sit on his lap, holding him still. Her face was so near Haymitch could feel her hot breath on his face. _Uhm... Myrtle..._

 _"_ Do never, ever, call me Euphemia." her eyes were shinning, but he couldn't say if it was from anger or amusement. _Probably both.._ Sudendly, she kissed his nose and leaned back smiling.

Haymitch sood there, staring at her dumbstruck. This woman would allways be a mistery to him. How in a moment she was angry, furious, and next was kissing his nose, smiling in his lap. He was still staring at her when he reached his hand to grab his whisky glass. That's when he saw it. The litle smirk hiden behind a mask of inocense. The twinkle of amusement in her eyes. His glass in her left hand.

Before he could make a go for it, Effie jumped away with HIS whisky, placing the glass on a tray to the Avoxes take away. And just like that, he had lost a perfect good glass of whisky. Oh, she was going to pay for that.

He pinned her to the wall when she was turning around. She squieled in both delight and anger. There was a devious smile on his face and the Escort could only imagine what was about to happen.

Haymicth leaned closer, resting his forehead against hers. That let her confused. Normaly, he would stolen a kiss by now. Or ripped her clothes, depending on the mood. But being gentel, only sicking confort or fisical reliefe wasn't something usual. For them, it was almost tabu.

Sudendly, his left ham squized her tights and she let out a gasp, and just like Haymitch wanted, openning her mouth. He efortlessly thrust his tounge inside her mouth gaining dominance imideatly thanks to her surprise.

Of course it didn't take long until Effie recovered from the initial shock and started responding. Her hands traveled behind his neck, pulling him closer, while he kept massaging her titght. Oh, how they wanted it to escalate, to go to the bedroom, or in Haymitch opinion to reach the door and lock it.

However, they couldn't do it, and they both knew. Effie had to meet the kids and Haymitch had to... what did he really had to do? Oh well, he would wait for her to come back.

"Haymitch..." Effie pulled away when she could take no longer without breathing.

"Hum... What, sweatheart?" he trailed kisses down her neck and her shoulder.

"The kids... I have to..."

"Ugh. Fine." he placed her gently on the ground. "Meet me here in fifteen, ok?"

"I'll be quick, I promise."

Quick as a fox, Effie left the room. _Yeah... a fox. She is a lot like a fox. Smart, fast, tiny, good at pretending to be someone she's not and getting the best out of the others. And steal. I really should ask where she learned how to do that so well..._

Greeting the children, she acompained them to the Training Center, giving them advices. Effie was used to the Tributs trusting Haymitch more than her, but she hoped that this year would be diferent. Actually, she allways hoped it would be diferent, but this year she had a feeling it would be. She had told the girl her past. She wished it would be enough.

Knowing that she would only see the kids at dinner, she wondered what Haymitch had prepared. If it was just sex than he wouldn't have minded to give her a time. _Is he planning on getting out of the Penthouse?_ Normaly, it had to be Effie convincing him that he needed fresh hair or he would turn in to a munshroom.

She was heading to the lift when a familiar voice caught her attention. Quickly, she entered one of the doors in th corridor. It turn out to be a room full of cleaning products. Lucky her, her dress was tight, so it didn't ocupy much space, otherwise she wouldn't be able of seeing the owner of the voice.

Slowly, she opened the door just a litle. A man in a blue suite stoped in front of her, blocking her view. However, it was obvious who he was. The important question was: who was Seneca Crane talking to? The voices were barelly above a whisper, but Effie Trinket had chosen well her hiding place, so she could make out some of the words.

"They have been silent until now, right?" Seneca Crane seemed to show respect for the man, wich mean he was important, since the Game Maker almost never did so.

"Yes, and that is the problem. We have detected some movement on the surface. Since the revolution they have been staying mostly underground. However, lately more and more of their citizens have been detected exploring the outside." they changed positions and Effie saw a man with in grey suit, with grey platinum hair and wight eyes and a dark line outlining its iris. His beard was stilizid, looking like he had horns growing in his shin. The litle man didn't seem happy.

"What could they possibly be doing?"

"The President believes they are searching for ressources." _President Snow is into this?! What did I get myself in?!_

"And how may I help our President? I don't see how I can possibly stop District Thirteen." _What?! District Thirteen?! But they were blowned up! Weren't they?_

"President Snow wants you to make this Games more vicious, cruel and bloody than any others. He wants to see the children having painfull deaths. And the one that survives must have some kind of injury. Understood?"

"Perfectly." there was a long pause before Seneca spoke again. "The President is also counting that this Games will make the others Districts tamer, isn't he?"

"Very well, Mr Crane. You are a very clever man." the man in the grey suit grined wickedly. "Maybe even too clever for your own good. I hope I don't have to explain the consequences of a failure."

With that, the man continued his way. Seneca lingered some more seconds there. Unfortunatly, Effie was getting really unconfortable and her back were starting to hurt for being curved down for so long. The Escort accidently nocked one of the botles. She tried to grab it but there wasn't much room for quick movements and the botle ended up hiting a bucket.

Imideatly, Seneca turned around. He eyed suspiciously the door before extending his hand. Effie knew that if she was seen it would probably be over for her. The idea of never seeing her loved ones left her with a bad taste in her mouth. Her family, her friends, the kids, Haymitch... The image of Haymitch telling her to meet him came to her mind without permission. She would have blushed terrible and scold herself for such thoughts if her situation wasn't so bad. But believe it or not, the idea of Haymitch being her last thought didn't bothered so much has it should. _Unless... Oh dear!_

Effie tried to escape further inside the room, but was saved by none the else than her arch enemy, the Escort from Eleven, Britney Spensers. She clinged to his arm and led him away. However, he kept sending glances over his shoulder.

Effie only got out ten minuts after Seneca had gotten inside the lift. She quickly did the same and pressed the number Twelve. Her curiosity had almost killed her, and it possibly could do. Also, it had given her a lot to think.

 **To be continued...**

 **A.N.:** Hey everyone. I know this chapter is not very big, but I hope you like it. I just couldn't imagine Effie hearing someone whispering and just ignore it. She would probably try to find what their conversation was about. Sorry for any mistakes and for the late update. Let me hear your thoughts. Adeus.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Our Own "Happy ever after..."**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and no money as been made out of this.

 **Chapter 6**

Effie entered the Penthouse still thinking about the conversation she had overheard. Should she tell someone? Should she tell Haymitch? _Maybe I should just forget about it... Somethings are just better left alone... And I'm quite sure I should've not heard that... But they were talking about Thirteen... No! If I go and start wonder about things that are not my businesse it will only end up badly for me!_

She decided to keep those thoughts out of her mind for now. It would do her no good. Besides, Effie was curious about what Haymitch had in store for the day. He wasn't much of a romantic man, but he had his moments. Like when he had LITERALLY defended her from Jasmine, stating that she was way hotter than Eleven's Escort. Ok, maybe that wasn't that much romantic. That wasn't romantic at all. But it was Haymith, and for him it was a lot. Besides, he had been sober at the time. Almost sober. Now that she thought about it, Effie wondered if her padrons had gonne low...

Effie looked around, trying to figure out where her favorite and only Victor was. Had he gonne back to his bedroom? Or maybe he had already left... The dinning table was already clean, wich meant it had passed more time than she suspected... If she hadn't known that Chaff was giving an interview, she might had considered going to Eleven's floor, but it just wasn't worth it.

Sudendly, she felt something wrape around her waist. Haymitch kissed up and down her jawline, making her moan. Uncounsciouly, she leaned back into his embrance, happy to just be herself for once. He was taller than her, even with her insanelly high high-heels. She liked to think that their bodies had been made to fit eachother perfectly.

"You ready to leave?" he was still resting his shin on her shoulder.

"You have yet to tell me where we are actually going..." she turned around. They stared at eachother, and she could see that for once, he had dressed himself in a proper way. Grey trousers and black shirt. It wasn't the mots glamorous suit ever, but it was better than she expected Haymitch to pick for himself, ever!

"It's a surprise." she pursed her lips in response, not quite sure of what to expect out of that. "Don't worry, it's nothing as bad as you are imagining. I just thought that you would prefer to spend sometime out of the Penthouse."

"You know what? You can actually be nice when you want, _sweatheart._ " Effie sent him a devious smirk, knowing how much it anoyied him when she used that word.

"My word." was the only answer she got, mumble under his breath.

They enjoied the confortable silence in the limusine. No matter what she did, it seemed Haymitch wouldn't be telling her much. But she enjoied it anyway. It had been a long time since she last had a boyfriend. In fact, she hadn't had one since she had started seeing Haymitch. But that was another thing they prefered to ignore.

Slowly, Haymitch placed his hand over hers. In years before, he would have placed it on her legs, knees, and if he was daring (or drunk), on her tights. He knew that things had changed over the years. He knew thing were going to change in the future. He knew he couldn't get away from whatever he had developted for his Escort. But he also knew that he could never put her in any danger.

He remembered one conversation they had shared a few years ago. For such a modern person, Effie had quite the like for old , not old, just... Not from their time. At the time, she had listed a number of things she would like to do, only that she didn't have time. So, Haymitch still trying to apoligiese for his tantrum in Twelve and for ruinning her visit and making her work more than necessary, he decided that a day off couldn't do much damage.

Besides, their kids had done great this year. They might actually get a chance. Of course he knew better than to get atached, but his Escort was a diferent matter. That was the fist thing that caught his eye when she had first started working with him. She cared! She tried to help the kids even if she knew she might get emotionaly hurt. From what he remember, the woman who had been in Effies place before only cared for her screen-time. There had been some problems between them, but thankfully the danm creature had decided she prefered to work in the fashion world rather than at his side.

He was ripped from his thoughts when Effie placed a kiss on his cheek. He first felt confused at the sudden show of afenction, but as soon as he saw the street they were in, he smirked down at her.

"You didn't have to do this, you know?"

"And you didn't have to try and keep me sober, and still you did."

"What can I do? I've allways liked a good chalange." from the look she was giving him, he had donne the right thing, bringing her there.

"Uhm... so... Any place you would like to go first?" Haymitch tried to think of anything, anything but the way Effie was leaning in his shoulder, giving him a perfect view of her... assets.

"I don't know... what had you planned?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could go for a walk... maybe then have lunch, and then, I have another surprise."

"Uhm... Two surprises in one day? Something really good must've happen..." the car stoped and Haymitch decided to be the gentleman Effie was training him to and pull open the door for her, ofering his arm. "How charming..."

"I know... what can I say, maybe I'm hopping for something good to happen..."

"Keep up like this and it will." Effie stood on tip-toes and kissed his cheeck, again.

 _We must really look like two teenagers, acting like this. Oh, screw it, this is Effie's day off and I'm gonna make it great! And maybe later, who knows..._

Together, they started walking down the street. To Haymitch, it was quite a weird expirience Usually he and Effie had to be carefull around other people, but there, it seemed nobody cared about them. It was kind of refreshing.

And even the people and the stores, the atmosphere and everything in all, it seemed so diferent... It was hard to explain. It wasn't like Twelve or the other Districts, but it wasn't like the Capitol either. It was more friendly. The kind of place where any stranger that crossed your way would greet you. It wasn't all modern and extravagant like the rest of the city. It was more... wellcoming, warm, cozy...

Effie was bursting with excitement. Her already bubly personality was even bublier, and she just couldn't stop looking around, clinging to his arms.

Contrasting with the fancy shops tipical of the Capitol, those were much smaller, and the people selling the products didn't lie or dragged you threw the all place only to try and convice you to buy something.

Sometimes they had to stop because Effie couldn't stop herself and had to buy something. But to Haymitch relief, it wasn't all that bad. She even got him a scarf black and yellow.

"Now you can't complain about the cold weather and snow." that's what she had said to him when he asked why the fuck she had bothered.

The Capitol woman had also bought one scarf for herself (not that she would wear it, since the weather was completely controled by machines in her home-city), with blue and light brown shinning colors. There was also a black t-shirt, with what seemed to be a blue eye, that Haymitch knew very well sne would only use as a pajama. There also was an actual pajama, pink with litle white foxes.

They were getting to the end of the street, when Haymitch sneaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Effie gladly relaxed in his arms, as they entered what seemed to be a litle restaurant.

To the ones outside it wasn't possible to see the space inside, but she had to be honest: Haymitch had picked quite the place. The walls were made of strange material that seemed to have litle cristals reflecting the light coming from outside, while the ground was covered in a soft black carpet. The dim light made the wight sofas seem darker than what they actually were, and the tables were like the ones one would have on their living room. Another good thing about it was that it wasn't even very crowded.

"Haymitch?" Effie tried to get his attention once they were sat. There was something bothering her.

"Uhm...?" he didn't look up from the menu, only quircking an eyebrow to show he was listenning.

"It's not that I'm not enjoying being here with you and the walk or that I don't apreciate the effort you place in this but... This is a litle out of character for you. You are not the romantic type, and even if I joked about it earlier... Why did you plan this? Why now? Why no-"

"Because you can't keep control." he placed down the menu and scratched his chin, something he allways did when he couldn't find the right words to expresse himself. "Every single year you work until you're exausted. Every year you come closer and closer to a breacking point, and I can't just stand and watch you do that to yourself. I know the Games are hard to you, they are to everyone who has a concious. Even if you've never said it before, I know you feel guilty about all those ki-"

"Haymitch! What are you doing!? You know you can't just say those things!" she hissed throught her theeths has she smiled towards a table where an old couple sat.

"That's why I choose this place. Nobody here cares about those things, and it's very rare to see a Peacekeeper around here." he grabed her hand. "I know what you are thinking right now. I know why you told her who you're family was and why you showed her the cross!" he let out a breth and looked at the window. " Just... don't get to atached. You allways do and you allways get hurt. I don't like that."

"It's diferent this time." she didn't dare to look at him. She knew he was right. Every single year there was one more child hunting her dreams. And she knew she wouldn't be able to take it anymore.

"You don't know. Even if the boy's strong and the girl good with knifes and an arrow, it might turn out just like before. Even if our stylists are good, and even if Sponsors are finally looking at Twelve, it might not be enough."

"But if I give up, then wh-"

"I'm not saying you have to give up!" Haymitch grabed both her hands this time, his eyes pleading while hers were shinning with tears. "I'm just... I just don't want you to get hurt, yeah? I don't think I can do this without you..." his last sentence had been in a whisper.

"I'll do my best." she squized his hands to making understand she was serious.

"Goodafternoon. Are you ready to order?"

Both Escort and Victor had been so focused on the conversation that neither had seen the waitress come closer. She seemed to be a young woman with black and golden stripes and more or less flat nose.

"Tigris?"

"Effie! You look good! What are you doing here? And with your Victor! It's been ages since I last saw you!"

"I could say the same! I thought you were a stylist!" Haymicth was starting to regreat bringing Effie here.

"Oh, well, you know... It was fun but way to much work! I mean, who doesn't like some litle fame,but it just wasn't worth it." the woman caled Tigris waved her hand as if saying that it meant nothing. "This is much better. I have much more free time now. Anyway, can I take you're order?"

"Ah..."

"We would like numbers three, seven and forteen. And two beers." Effie looked at Haymitch, surprise with him for joining the conversation like that. _Kind of rude, if he asked me._

"Right away."

Tigris went back to the kitchen humming. Seconds later she came back with three plates and two mugs of craft beer. She placed them on the table and left.

"Haymitch, what are these?"

"These ones here are Bruschetta with meat and cheese curd, those are Tapioca dumplings with sweet and sour sauce and there also are duck croquettes."

"For your own good, I hope these are tasty."

The rest of lunch went smoothly. They kept teasing eachother and talking about nothing and everything. Effie actually enjoyed the food, and even promessed that next she would be the one picking the restaurante for them.

When they finally finished, Haymitch stood up. However, instiead o going to the bathrooms, like she thought she would do, her Victor walked over to Tigris who was cleaning some glasses. After hearing whatever she hasd said, the the woman disapeared again in the kitchens.

"What did you tell her?" Effie asked as soon as he arrived back at the table. He didn't sit, thought.

"Time for your surprise, princesse. I hope you like it, 'cause it was fucking impossible to find it."

"Find what?" Haymitch grabed her hand and walked with her to what seemed to be a stage.

In the midle of it there was a table with a black screen. Suddendly, music started playing and Tigris handed Haymitch two microphones.

"Hay- Haymitch? What's all of this?" Effie stared at the microphone he had just handed her.

"Do you know how you allways say how much fun it would be if we could do some o the stuff people did before Panem existed? Well, guess what. The drunkard from Twelve found a place where his Escort could do some karaoke."

"Wait, hold on. You can sing?"

"I had to present a talent when I won the Games, didn't I?"

"Haymitch... I... Thank you. And you're not a drunkard. No matter how many times I call you that."

Lyrics started appearing on the screen and Effie had to admite that, belive it or not, Haymitch Abernathy was a good singer. He really had outdone himself. Soon, she joined him in the song.

Later, they wouldn't remember what songs they had sang. In that moment, they were happy and relaxed, their minds far away from all the problems.

Haymitch could see that Effie really was happy. She was in her element after all. Happy, loud, bubbly, that was his Effie. And seeing the looks and smiles she was sending him, he knew he had acomplished his goal.

 **To be continued...**

 **A.N.:** Hey everyonne! Sorry for the really late update. But here itr is anyway. I just thought that Effie would love karaoke! And besides, I wanted Haymitch to look a litle more relaxed and in love than usual. Anyway, I hope you enjoyedand sorry for any mistakes, I will come back tomorrow to fix them, but right now I gotta go get everything ready for school. Adeus.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Our Own "Happy ever after..."**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and no money as been made out of this.

 **Chapter 7**

"Peeta, are you sure you don't know what hapenned?"

They were all in the living room of the Penthouse, waiting for dinner to be served. The blonde boy seemed slightly unconfortable, even if he had been in the company of is Mentor and Escort for sometime now, but it might be thanks to him having been in the presence of the Producers a few minuts ago. Haymitch sat in a harmchair, nursing a drink while Effie passed from one side to the other.

"Relax Trinket. The boy already said he doesn't know." he downed his glass. "Besides, if the girl doesn't want to be bothered, than leave her be."

"That's not how it works!" Effie grabed a glass herself. "What do you think it takes to leave her like this?! She volunteered herself, she isn't weak minded! Something terrible hapenned, I'm sure!"

"Honestly, we have other things to think of."

"Like what, Haymitch?"

"Like their interviwes. Have you thought of how you're gonna make her walk on high heels? Or smile to the crowd o-"

"Fine, fine! I'm going to see if she is better."

"Sit down." Haymitch grabed her wrist preventing from moving further. "We were there just a few minuts ago. Things won't change just because you want. Why don't we wait for Cinna and Portia, ãh?"

Instead of responding, Effie turned to her glass. She knew she had a feeling about this girl, and now she knew she was right. And Haymitch thought she was exagerating! Of course they couldn't talk about it in front of the boy, but he should give her more credit! And there was still the problem of what she heard yeasterday. _NO! Forget that Effie! That's none of our business!_ And then, there were the stylists and not knowing if they are trustworthy.

"Don't sulk, Princess. Ladies don't do that, do they?"

"And gentleman don't point such things out! And I'm not sulking."

"Obviously not."

"Are you being sarcastic?!"

"Goodnight everyone."

The two stylists had finally arrived, interrupting the arguing. Deep down Peeta was worried about Katniss, but these two were just two intense. How the other tributs had been able to deal with them was a mistery. The thing he found the most shocking was the way Effie actually cared for them. All those years thinking she wished to be promoted and leave Twelve, but she really looked to enjoy what she did and to put effort in her work to help them as much as she could. Not in the morbid way. And even if they were constantly fighting, the Escort and Victor from Twelve were actually a good team.

As the elevators door openned, Haymitch let go of Effie's hand. Those two were much smarter and atentive, and having Finick and Chaff making fun of him because of Effie was already enough. Of course he never confirmed anything, afterall, they had a purely fisical relationship. Besides, this year she was more infuriating than ever. _Having a feeling doesn't mean anything. She shouldn't be putting so much effort, it will only make things worse._

"Are we all ready? How did it go?" said Cinna as everyone sat down at the table.

"I'll go get Katniss."

Effie walked up stairs straight to the girl's room. She wouldn't give up on her and she wouldn't let her give up. She promessed her sister to bring her back, told her about her familly and whatever had hapenned couldn't be that bad. Who cared if Haymitch thought her feeling was wrong? This girl was speacial and she would prove it.

"Katniss? Dinner is already being served and Cinna and Portia are down stairs too." she knock slihtly on the door. No one responded so she openned it.

The girl was curled in bed and seemed to be ignoring her. Effie sat next to her, not sure what to say.

"Look, whatever it hapenned, it's going to get solved." the girl still didn't move. "Couldn't you hit the mark?"

It was useless to try to make her speak. It obvious she didn't trust her Escort, but maybe she would speak if she was with Haymitch and Cinna. The girl seemed to like them way more than her.

"C'mon. Your sister is counting on you. If you give up now what will they do? I'm sure she is waiting for you to come home." she was about to place a hand on her arm, to try and calm her, but Katniss slapped it away and went to the bathroom.

Effie was left alone in the bedroom, not sure what to do. Should she leave or stay? Had Katniss went to get ready or hide from her? And dinner smelled really nice, she couldn't miss it. It wasn't ladylike at all!

Thankfully she didn't have to decide because her tribute walked past her and out the door, without even glancing her way. _How rude! I was only trying to help. I should follow her though._

Dinner was served without any problem. The soup was delicious and for once they weren't fighting. As the main corse was being served, Haymitch couldn't contain his curiosity anymore. But as soon as Katniss said she had shoot an arrow towards the Producers, Effie felt like fainting.

Haymitch kicked her leg under the table not with much force. They would have much more problems than they had predicted. But at least the girl was speacial, just like she said. And she seemed to be much happier by the time they started showing the pontuations.

Even if what he told her was correct in theory, that they wouldn't hurt her familly and that they still needed a female tribute, if the girl kept doing stuff like that this Games might end up badly. He would have to talk to Effie, Cinna and Portia about this. Katniss Everdeen had already atracted attention to her by volunteering herself, and then there had been the flamming armors, and that could've been good to get some sponsors like Trinket was allways saying, and an eleven was excelant, but... this personallity wasn't the ideal. The problem was that the eleven she got would only mark her as a target, because the producers would make sure others wouldn't want to sponsor her.

Finally, Peeta and Katniss retired to bed, as well as the stylists. That left Effie and Haymicth alone.

"I'm going to bed."

"Already, Princess?"

"Yes, I'm really tired. And you saw how much work we have, right?"

"You can say that again."

"Are you staying?"

"Yeah, I promessed Chaff I would meet with him."

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Night."

Haymitch could see that Effie was really tired. More than usual. The beginning of the Games was allways the worst for her, or so she said, but it seemed diferent.

Could she be hiding something from him? She wouldn't do that. That was one of their rules: no lies. Both of them were donne with other people pushing them around. Him, the Capitol, her, her familly. And the Capitol. So they promessed to allways be honest with each other. Even if it meant hurting their feelings. Sure, there were sometimes that he might have taken things a litle to far, but Effie had forgiven him.

When Effie finally reached her room, the first thing she did was to take off her dress. It was unconfortable and too hot to wear.

Then she took off her corset and shoes, and finally washed her face from any make up. She didn't even bothered to put on any clothes.

She grabed a pill from the nighstand and seconds after she swallowd it she was fast assleep. This would be some long Games.

Just like promessed, Haymitch went to meet with Chaff. His friend was at the entrance of the center, talking to some woman. She seemed a litle distraught and worried, but not with Chaff. He was a nice guy, even if sometimes he pushed his luck a litle with woman, but he never hurt them.

Twelve's Victor could hear the woman's voice from where they were. And the weirdest thing was that he knew it from somewhere... Was she a sponsor? It wasn't usual for them to come to the Training Center. Actually, he didn't remember that ever hapenning.

Walking closer to them, he could now hear some of the stuff they were saying.

"Please! I need to give her this. It's veeeeeeeeery important."

"Look, you heard them. No one's alowd inside, including you. I'm trying to be nice, so why don't you just leave. You're getting on my nerves."

"What's wrong?"

Haymitch had finally reached them. He had to admit, that woman was fucking gorgeus. Even with those stupid clothes and make up, it was obvious she was beautifull. And she wasn't wearing a wig either. Her blond shiny hair was pinned on top of her head in a fancy way, with some silver stricks that matched the color of her dress. She was younger than them, with quite the body. She hadn't been toutched by plastic surgery like so many other Capitols. Her looks almost put Effie to shame. Almost.

There also was her personality and behaviour. It was obvious she was from a rich familly. She acted confident, but still friendly, with fiery green eyes.

"I have a very important letter that I have to deliever to someone and it seems I can't do so."

"It's a letter! Why don't you use the mail!?" it was obvious Chaff was loosing his patient, so Haymitch thought it better to interrupt before something bad hapenned.

"Who's that letter to?"

"Euphemia Trincket. And I must deliver this to her most urgently." hearing Effie's full name almost made him laugth. It allways did.

So that's where he knew her from! She was Effie's litle sister. Now he remembered Haymitch felt quite stupid not recognising her. The woman talked a lot about her sister, so he should have been able to do so.

They had met once or twice at a Sponsor's party. She was engadge at the time, so he supposed she was married by now.

"I'm Haymitch Abernathy. I can give her the letter if you want. And then we can all go to bed."

"Only if you promess not to peck." Did she really think a promess meant anything?

"Promessed."

The woman handed him the letter and left. Haymitch and Chaff walked to the couches greeting the Peace Keepers that seemed to be as happy as them for being freed from that woman and sat. Did she honestly thought that if he wanted to know what was written a promess would stop him? Not that he would do it, obviously.

"Why were you even talking to her? Isn't that the Peace Keepers job?"

"First, I was waiting for you when she arrived, and after sometime I got tired of hearing her whinninig. Second, she was danm hot! Did you see those legs?!"

Haymitch stole his friend's botle of wine, laugthing in Chaff's face.

"Do you even realise who she is?"

"I dunno. Guess she might be one of your Escorts friends." Chaff grabed back his wine and took a big gulp.

"She is her sister! You are so screwd once she hears what you've donne!" Haymitch kept laughting, and even some of the Peace Keepers tha were heaing the conversation couldn't contain a smile.

"What!? That was Miranda? The one she is constantly talking about!? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because then this wouldn't be half as fun!"

"I swear that if you tell her..."

"Relax, you know I won't." Twelve's Victor was finally able of getting himself together. "Your boy is good."

"So are both of yours. That girl has some high chances."

"Only until she opens her mouth. I have a lot of work to do this year."

Chaff whistled, showing how surprised he was for seeing Hamitch actually care.

"Thinking of a plan already, oh mighty Quarter Quell Victor?"

"Oh, shut up. Effie is the one saying that she has a 'feeling' about the girl. Effie can be danm crazy when she's in the mood."

"Know a lot about her craziness, do ya?" Chaff was half hiding behind his botle.

"Fuck you." Haymitch punched his arm before he could reply. "I found a nice place to hang out. Took Effie there and she liked it. Wanna go and take a look one of this days?"

"Why not? At least I'll something to do."

Both Victors kept talking and drinking for some more minuts before heading to their respectives floors. Chaff pated Haymitch on the back before entering his. Haymitch felt bad for him when he heard his Escort screaming at him. At least Effie was assleep.

When he finally arrived at the penthouse, he felt divided between going to his own room and Effie's.

One thing was to sleep together after a round of crazy hot sex, another very diferent was to seek her bed while she was already assleep. It was a lot more personnal. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to care.

Whatever they had would never be 'something' in the world they lived. So why not enjoy the time they spent together? They were getting old, and Effie was already pushing her time as an Escort. Two more years and she would probably be out.

As he entered the bed, he snuggled closer to her. He grabed her waist pulling her against him. For a moment he thought she might wake up, but she only murmured his name.

The idea of her being replaced made him feel... bad? As dificult as it could be to admit, he had grown found of her. Very found. The idea of her being replaced and never seeing her again... He didn't like it. He wanted his Effie there for him. Why couldn't stuff stay like that?! She was not old, she was just... more mature.

Everyone considered her the best Escort without doubt, so maybe they had more than two years... He would have to remember to ask her about it tomorrow. For some reason, he thought he wouldn't be able to live without her.

He closed his eyes, the feeling of her naked body against his skin protecting him from nightmares.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A.N.:** Hey dear people! Sorry about the delay, but here it is, chapter seven. Anyway, I hope you liked it. This one was kind of a filler, but a lot of them are going to be soooooo... Tell me about your opinion and any sugestions you might like to make. Love. Adeus.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Our Own "Happy ever after..."**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and no money as been made out of this.

 **Chapter 8**

There was something pressing on her back. Something warm and huge and... was it hairy? And what exacly was that thing around her waits?

Openning her eyes, Euphemia Trinket looked around only to find a snoring Haymitch cuddling her. Smiling, she turned around and knuzled his neck. A frown apeared on his face before the Victor tightened his grip around her.

Effie rolled her eyes and placed her smalle hands on his cheeks, cupping his face. He really was cute when he was assleep. Slowly, she kissed his nose. Of course nothing hapenned, but the Escort doubted he would let her do that when he was awake.

 _He must have sneeked in last night after I fell assleep... I should take a picture of him while he is like this._

To bad she didn't have the time. Desentangling herself from him, she stretched her naked body. A new day to guide new tributes... _How wonderfull..._ Now that the girl had gotten an eleven, all eyes would be on her, so her interview had to go not well, but perfectly well. She would have to amaze all those people without making mistakes, and that would be extremely hard...

Pulling the covers up to his nose so he wouldn't get a cold (like he allways did), Effie walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Turning on the water, she quickly showered and dressed.

Cinna and Portia had asked her to be hers and Haymitch's stylists, but she had yet to give them an answer. What if they put some bug on her closes? What if they find out about her relationship with Haymitch?

 _Oh, dear. I need to stop freaking out about every litle thing. Haymitch's right, I'm starting to get paranoic... Why does everything have to be so complicated? Come on Effie, breath in, breath out... One ste-_

"You're talking alone again, princess."

As she was putting on some (a lot of) make up, 'someone' had decided it would be funny to throw a pillow to her head.

"Good thing you're awake, Haymitch. We have a _long long_ day ahead, so time to get up and dressed." Effie pulled the covers from him.

"Uhm... You know how I would feel even more awake?"

"With a cup of coffe poured down your head?"

"Bitchy, are we?"

"More like busy." she openned the door. "Your clothes for the day are on that chair over there. I'm going to wake up the kids and when I get to the dinning room I hope to see you there."

"Sure thing love."

"I'm serious."

With that, she closed the door and walked away. This banter was starting to become more and more for the fun of watching the other trying to answer than for the actual porpose of the conversation.

Effie was surprised to see that Peeta was already dressing up, so she let him be. The girl was another case. She was still very soundly assleep, and it took several nocks and calls for her to answer. If Effie didn't know better, she would think Katniss to be Haymitch's daughter.

It was already half past nine when she arrived in the dinning room. To her surprise, Haymitch was indeed already there, talking to the blond boy. She only hoped he was giving him tips.

To her anoyence, he had decided to wear something completely diferent from what she had picked up. _Why do I keep trying?_

"'Morning princess. Slept well?" asked Haymitch with a frown,as if he hadn't even noticed what he said. "The boy and I were just talking about strategies."

"I'm glad to see you're finally taking thi seriously." Effie pursed her lips, as if talking about strategies was something he should consider normal to do. "Anything I should know?"

"No."

"Yes."

Effie looked up from the cup of coffe she was pouring sugar in, frowning.

"Haymitch, why does Peeta think he has something to tell me and you don't?" she lifted one perfect eyebrow. The victor seemed more anoyed at the boy for having let that slip than worried about answering.

"Don't worry, you'll know in time. The only thing you need to worry about is that from now on the kids will be tutored separatedly."

The Escort blinked once, twice, looking at the man in front of her as he bit down on a blueberry cupcake.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? We had already decided to train them together and now changing like this... And after the sceene in the chariots wouldn't it confund the sponsor-"

"Trust me, okay? It will be just for today's interview."

"Very well. But I won't be the one telling Katniss about that. You two came up with the plan, you do it."

Peeta looked at Haymicth, showing some worry. The older man only laugthed, as if he had already everything planed. He probably did. That's what scared Effie so much. He's plans were allways incredibly risky.

Soon they were all sitting at the table. Katniss was hapilly munching on her breakfast, when suddendly she looked up to them. It seemed that the girl had just now realized something. Like for example that no one was talking.

"So, what's going on? You're going to prepare us for the interview today, right?"

From the coner of her eye Effie could see Haymitch's shoulders tense. Nothing that someone without a trained eye would be able to see. And she was secretly happy to be one of those.

"Right."

"You don't have to wait for me to finish eating. I can hear and eat at the same time."

"Well, there was a change of plans." when Katniss showed that she wasn't getting there (she hadn't a very good perception of things), the Victor continued. "Peeta asked to be trained alonne."

To Effie, it was obvious the girl was struggling with all those feelings. She may not have like Peeta in the beginning, and affirm that she is only there to win. But the truth was that even if someone didn't want to, if you started working together, it was inevitable to trust each other. She could only imagine the betrayel she would feel if Haymitch asked for another Escort all of a sudden.

Surprisingly, the female tribute was fast to recover, and kept it cool. Haymitch than told them that Katniss would start with me and Peeta with him, and after four hours change.

For one, she was glad Haymitch had let her deal with the girl. The Victor and tribute were too alike, too stubborn. They wouldn't have been able to talk things trough, to actually explain anything.

On the other side, he had left her with the hardest job. To tame the beast. And he hadn't told her anything about the plan. After all those years, some would think they were a team. But noooo, Mr Abernathy allways kept things for himself. And when she did the same? When she did that he would insist so much that she would end up giving up and telling him everything.

Effie understood that he had been traumatised by that other girl. God, she didn't even know her name. But why would she suffer because of that? Haymitch was the one holding the past, not the other way around.

And what if he was from Twelve and she was from the Capitol? It wasn't like Victors didn't sleep with Capitol citizens. Effie wasn't thinking about marrying or moving in, but maybe being shown that she meant more than just a fuck.

She sighted. She knew she was more than a fuck. But... it would be nice to hear it. It was just like their relationship. They weren't exclusive, but they acted as if. They weren't a couple, but they acted as if. And it would be really wonderfull if she could hear Haymitch say that she actually meant something. Just for the sake of it.

It been about two hours since they gotten to Katniss' room. The girl was almost a walking disater. Thankfully Effie had thought better than to let her train in the shoes she'd be wearing. It'd be a tragedy if those got ruined just like the other two the girl had tried on that same day.

"Not above the ankle." Effie slaps Katniss' hand for what seems to be the hundred time.

"Easy for you to talk! You've been doing this your all life." Katniss mumble was loud enough for her to hear it.

The Escort could see she was still upset. She also knew that she should be doing something about it. The problem was what exacly. The girl didn't trust her, and she had no talent for those kind of conversations.

"Not all of my life. There was a time when I was just like you." maybe if she shared some of her, the girl would also share.

"Really? You were chosen to go into an Arena and kill other teenagers?" the dark haired female, huffed and rolled her eyes. "Who would've guessed?"

"Maybe not in an Arena, but I have killed before."

Katniss looked startled at the colourfull woman. What did she meant with 'kill'? Like stabing someone? Self-defense? Was it just a jocke? Looking in the older woman eyes, she could see all the seriousness. _How the fuck did this ball of cheerfullness killed someone? And why? And HOW!?'!?_

"Wha- what?"

"Don't be so surprised sweatie." Effie smiled. It'd been a long time ago, and even if the first time was a shock, after a while a person gets used to it. "The Capitol is just as dangerous as the Districts. We might not have to take part on the Games, but they afect us just as much as they do to you. Only that we don't know when we'll have to fight."

"I... still don't understand. I'm sorry, but I just can't see you killing anyone." Katniss shrugged. She figured that the best she could do was to be honest.

"You know that part of the Game Makers' job is to... spice up the Game, per say. With mutants, weapons and all other things. Now, where do you think they test those things?" Effie raised an eyebrow, hopping the girl would understand.

"Wait! You're telling me that people set them free in the midle of the city?!"

"Of course not! That'd be incredibly silly!They do it on the prisioners. You see, the same way you have Peace Keepers, we also have ours. Only that yours have already very likelly been in your place. Ours... well, let just say that they are more rigid. Wich means that there are no second chances if you break a major law."

"What happens then?" this was a little to much. To discover that even the Capitol people suffered from the Games was... not expected.

"They're taken to prison. I they try to escape, if they have committed political crimes, if they don't 'behave', they get a free tour to the Game's Development department. Of course, all this is kept under wraps. The ones who know have either been through that, or found someone who was. And they're all too scared to speak."

"But you aren't."

"Oh, I am! One wrong word and I'd be gonne. But this is your room." Effie smiled. "Me and Haymitch allways check the room for bugs. There's no here to linsten."

"Oh... But aren't they angry that you're destroying the bugs."

"I'm sure they are. But since this is all behind the scenes, there's not much they can do. Besides, Haymitch and I are one of the main focus of the main focus. It would upset a lot of people if something happened to us."

"Wow... you really have it all planned."

"We have practice, yes."

"But what hapenned? When you killed someone."

"Oh, right!" they sat on the bed, next to each other. "When people come back from prison, they are not quite themselves, Those experiments... they leave scars. Phisical, emotional and mental scars. Some of them become aggressive.

When I was sixteen, I decided to aply more in my studies. So I stayed late at school. On those days, normally it was already dark when I arrived home. One time, while I was walking by one of the worst parts of the Capitol, I heard muffled voices. At first I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could. Who knew what those people were doing. They could've been drug dealers, kidnapers, rapists.

That was when I heard a female voice. And she sounded really scared. I knew it was something dangerous was going on, but it wasn't like I could just leave her there.

So when I stepped into the dark halley, I saw a man leanning over a girl about my age." Effie moved closer to Katniss. "His eyes were slightly red and gazed. He was leaning over her, speaking quickly, one of his hands grabing her wrist, the other extended, as if waiting for something. His hair was dirty and he looked like he hadn't showered in days. His shirt was ripped openned in the midle showing some deep and pinkish scars. He was so focused that didn't see me at first, but as soon as he did, his expression changed. He was scared or mad. It looked as if he had been caught stealing cookies. I remember he shoving the other girl to the ground and running up to me.

I acted on instinct. I had no idea what to do. I just grabed the closest thing to me, wich happen to be a broom, and hit him under the chin. Next thing I know, he's lying flat on the ground, dead."

"He died... just 'cause you hit him in the chin?"

"Yes. I didn't know it at the time, but if you atack someone with a blow like that and enough force, it's possible to separate the head from the spine. It's called 'Internal Beheading', or something similar. Quick, clean and instantanic. No one sees it coming, not even the killer."

"I had no idea that hapenned."

"Well, it's not something someone goes around telling. I could be in some trouble if people found out what I did." Effie hoped Katniss understood what she was actually saying. _If you tell this to anyone, I die._

"What about the other girl? What hapenned to her?"

"Oh, she's fine. Has her own business, working at a lovely restaurant. Turns out the man only wanted money to by some morphine."

"I never thought you were, you know, capable of..."

"Killing?" Effie smiled sweetly. "No one ever does until they try. It's a weird experience. The last thing you should do is to let feelings get to your head. That it self can kill you."  
"I already am." Katniss looked away. Effie seemed a much easier person to talk to than before.

"Don't take it personally. This is a competition afterall." the Escort placed a finger under the other girls chin and forced her to look in her eyes. "Haymitch isn't telling me the plan either. Whatever it is, he will give both of you the same chances at winning. He doesn't like unfairities."

"That's good I guess." they both stood up. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

"No problem darling. I've been dealing with Haymitch for a long time. I have some practice."

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A.N.:** Hey guys! I know this chapter is quite short, and that I haven't posted in a long time. And for that, I really apologiesed. But please, tell me what you think and any sugestions you might have.

Also, I'm sure all of you recived a message informing that now I have an _**Instagram**_ account. It will have fannarts from diferent fandoms, theories about series and more, fashion posts, random drawings... The name of the account is Nikas_13 with a pink icon. But you will probably see it just by writing nikas.

Adeus.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Our Own "Happy ever after..."**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and no money has been made out of this.

 **Chapter 9**

"Hello, Miranda! It's been so long since I've seen you! We must have lunch one of these days." Effie inspected her nails, making sure everything was perfect and in place.

It was time for the interviwes. People were running around, adding last minut details to the clothers, searching for one paper or another, trying to organize the tributes. Poor unfortunate souls. If they followed schedules this wouldn't happen.

Obviously, she, Effie Trinket, had everything perfectly set. In fact, she even had some spare time. While Haymitch chatter with his friends, she decided to sit down and admire the beauty of everything. The sparkling lights, the beautifull feathers and the perfect maniqured nails. Not to mention the wigs. Out of all the Escorts she was with no doubt the best.

Haymitch, on the other hand, was dressed quite simply. A grey suit and red tie. That was the style that suited him the best.

From time to time he would look in her direction, his lips curving. With his hair brushed and washed, a glass of wiskey on his hand and leaning against the wall, he gave of that bad boy vibe. Effie was proud of her work of art. And happy all that sex apeal was for her.

So now she was chatting with her sister.

"Uhm... Party? Whatever you mean? Oh... Ahaha, no, I didn't... To Haymitch you say? Let me call you back, yes? Thank you. Yes, see you soon. Love you too, yes. It was a lovelly chat, bye."

As it turns out, Haymitch had not in fact given her any invitation. Thanks to him, she was late to confirm her presence, made herself a fool in front of her sister, and would surelly hear from her mother later.

If she was going to go on a trip to hell, so was Haymitch. It wasn't like him to do this kind of thing, not on purpose. Probably he forgot, wich was worst, because she couldn't just tell her mother that.

However, now was not the time for that. The interviwes would be starting soon, they couldn't waste time with fibble quarrels.

The lights went down and the last ones standing made a quick job out of finding their places.

Her victor sat next to herself. He smeled good. To most people it would seem a weird statement, but she had a degree in anatomy (very helpful in her job), so she knew that if a person smell was atractive was due to their imune system being diferent. As a consequence the chances of reproduction would go up, and their children would have even stronger imune system.

She felt a blush climb its way up from her neck to her face. Why was she thinking about babies? About having babies with Haymitch?! And why did it sound so much worse saying 'having babies' rather than 'sex'?! WHY WAS SHE STILL THINKING ABOUT THIS?!

"You okay, sweet heart?" Haymitch leaned into her, placing a rough hand above hers.

"Of course. Now pay attention and listen to the interviwes."

"What in Panem made you think this would be a good idea Haymitch!?"

She was mad. No, not mad. She was furious, outraged! How dare he not tell her something as important as this. She felt for the poor girl! If it was bad to be the center of a public love declaration, Effie could not beggin to imagine how terrible Katniss felt in front of all Panem.

They were in his bedroom. After the girl broke the vase and almost killed Peeta, the couple had quietly made its way upstairs. And now Haymitch Abernathy would cease to exist.

"It's no big deal. The less people to know the better." he sat on the bed, shoulder slumped a smirk playing on his lips. He had already expressed how hot she was when mad.

"Yes, it is! We-" she gestured to the space between them. "-are a team. We work together. If you don't tell me things like this how am I supposed to do my job?" Effie felt tired, and not just due to the long day.

"That's 'cause my job is to handle a strategy. You are the public relationships." he gave her a sheepish smile.

"First of all, both of us should go after sponsors, not just me. Second, I want to be part of the strategy too."

"I know you do, but it's better if we focus at what we are better."

"You're just lazy."

"That too, sweetheart, that too." he push himself back on the bed and layed back on the pillows. Patting the spot next to his, he said, "C'mon, tell me what's wrong. I know there's something you ain't telling."

"I don't have to tell you everything, you know?" she layed against his chest, still fully dressed.

"I know. But we gotta trust someone, right?" that meant so much coming from him. Effie was not sure why, but Haymitch seemed much more determined in their relationship.

"Right." she sighted, closing her eyes. "I told Katniss about my first time."

"Why did you talk to the girl about having sex?"

"Not everything is about sex, Haymitch. I'm talking about my first... you know..." he's eyes widen up with realization.

"Why did you do that?"  
"I thought it would help us bond."

"Did it."  
"I think it did."  
"Well than, I guess we're even. I didn't told you about the plan, you didn't tell me you told the girl about your killer ass."

"Language."

"Can't believe that's what you get mad about. Not that I called you a killer." Haymitch snorted, tugging her closer.

"Oh, but I am a killer. A very good one. In fact, you might be the next on my list if don't explain me why you didn't gave my sister's letter."

"Oh, didn't remember." he openned the drawer next to his bed and snatched it from inside. "Sorry, Princess."

"Sorry? Do you have any idea how embaressed I was when my sister called me today? And my mother too. I won't hear the end of this."

"You could use that as an excuse not to go."

Sitting up, Effie unfolded the letter, all the while giving him a dirty look that said that wouldn't be hapenning.

It was an invitation for an after Beginning of the Games Party. Formal dress code, a plus one. The usual. It would take place on her sister's mansion, wich was normal too. More of the same, she guessed. She would have to show up, no matter if it was only for some scarce minuts.

"So, what's that for?"

"An invitation to my sister's party."

"Good for you. I'll be drinking with Chaff and Finnick if you need me."

"I get to take a plus-one." his eyes shot open. Suporting his body on one arm, his voice was very alarmed.

"No way sweety. I'm not going anywhere near that party."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"But it's gonna be full of Capitols."

"Haymitch, I AM a Capitol."

"No, you're Effie." her victor started pouting. "And your mother is gonna be there. Please don't make me go."

"Exacly. If I have to deal with my mother, so do you." she cupped his face gently, his unshaved beard tickling her skin. "I promess we will have some fun."

"Liar. Bessides, you were allways going to have to deal with your mother, even if I gave you the letter before. Why do I have to suffer too? I thought we were a team."

"If you had given it to me I would have time to prepare my self."

"Prepare? What do you mean with prepare? You got a thousand dresses in that closet of yours!"

"Psicologicly, Haymitch. I have to prepare my self psicologicly." Effie gave him a gentle peck on the lips. "If you go, you can protect me."

"Like hell, you need my protection. More like the other way around."

Effie climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom.

Firstly, she undid her make up. Then, her wig. Finally, she let her dress fall to the ground. As she went through her night ritual, she couldn't stop her mind from running wild.

Had it really been a good idea to tell Katniss about her true nature? Should she do the same with Peeta. He seemed to be doing better than Katniss, so maybe not.

What troubled her the most was the knowledge that Katniss was not a killer. Not like her. To be a killer one didn't need discipline, or practice, or knowledge. It's an instinct that burst through her all being when she needs the most. It's not someone one can become with practice, no. Killers are born killers. You can learn how to do it, the easiest spots, the stronger and sneakier ways, but that doesn't make a killer.

Loosing your fear of stabing someone, of seeing the blood spill doesn't make a killer. A killer doesn't kill for pleasure or because he wants to. It kills with a deaper meaning. It respects death, welcomes it as an old friend. That is the diference between a born killer and a trained assassin. The idea of fear becoming respect. The understanding of the power it helds.

Katniss didn't have it in her. None of the kids did. Maybe that fox girl, but without the proper guidance she wouldn't make it.

She didn't want to alarm her female tribute. It was never her intention, only to create a connection. Or at least to stop the hate.

Effie had donne it with the sister. Her grandfather was looking after her, or at leats expected something from her. The Games were harsh and cruel, but were their reality. And like all realities, they must be lived.

Why had she joined the Games' crew in first place? To stop feeling useless. So that she wouldn't simply stay at home and see it all happen. So that her subconcious was aware that those things were in fact hapenning. That those people were real, the blood was real, the deaths were real. To give the kids a better chance. To change the odds.

A nock sounded on the other side of the door, followed by Haymitch's voice anouncing he was coming in.

They had fallen in a lovely rotine. This was the first year it hapenned, the first time they were so open with each other. Might be because she would have to leave soon, and he knew it.

"What's taking you so long?" he was alreadyy dressed in his pajamas. Well, not dressed, he was wearing only boxers.

"Just thinking. You shouldn't do that, it might do some damage."

"Oh, shut up!"

She threw a towel at his head, wich he easily caught with a grin. Haymitch then sneaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Effie closed her eyes, and as their lips touched, she forgot all about the party, her fears, and the up coming deaths.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A.N.:** Hey guys! I know this chapter is even shorter, but I find it easier to do it this way. Otherwise I would have to find fillers and it would either be too boring or too many things hapenning at the same time.

Also, I'm sure all of you recived a message informing that now I have an _**Instagram**_ account. It will have fannarts from diferent fandoms, theories about series and more, fashion posts, random drawings... The name of the account is Nikas_13 with a pink icon. But you will probably see it just by writing nikas.

Adeus.


End file.
